


Popcorn

by BloodyBacon



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Actors, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Christmas Movies, Consensual Underage Sex, Crying, Cute, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Falling In Love, Gay, Gay Sex, Geek Love, Idols, Lemon, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Nerdiness, Relationship(s), Rough Sex, Roughness, Secret Relationship, Sex, Shotacon, Underage Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, Yaoi, pedo clive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: Luke spends all his time in his family's theatre, watching a movie about a great demon. One day it all becomes real, and he ends up cursed as a result.
Relationships: Clive/Luke Triton
Kudos: 4





	Popcorn

A movie theatre is a place to take your friends or family to watch the best movies out at the time. It’s a place where couples go to spend time, it’s a place where some people go alone for the best movie-watching experience. It’s the place where the popcorn tastes the best, and you always leave feeling like a different person.

It’s the place where one, small boy, feels like he’s someone else. It’s the one place where Luke can go to let a child’s imagination do what it does best, be free. He sat there, the only one in the theatre this night, and every night. Nobody ever came to watch this movie, it was played specifically for him, to keep him out of his parent’s way while they were tending to their movie theatre. The boy sat there, eyes wide open, gazing into the big screen. 

“You shouldn’t have come here” The movie spoke to him, a man in the rain with a deadly gaze on his face, staring down his opponent as he unsheathed a jagged dagger from his side. He was dressed in cult-like attire, a robe that went down to his feet, and makeup on his face that formed the mouth of some long forgotten beast supposedly. 

He had the boy at the edge of his seat, trying to see the beat part of the film, it was coming. Luke was biting his nails, watching the man as he tossed aside the robe, revealing a body full of beautiful tattoos. Symbols and etchings all over his skin. 

It was .. so cool!

He held onto his dagger, lunging at the adventurer who dared step foot into his territory. As he moved, the markings on his body began to glow in all sorts of different colors, fire came from the earth, lightning from the sky, and the winds swept up the intruding adventurer before he was cast away into a rock with a crunch of his bones. Luke was on the edge of his seat, holding his breath as the tattooed man took slow, purposeful steps forward. He stopped in front of his target, and looked down at him, before picking up his robe, and going back to where he came. 

Luke sat back in his seat, and watched as the movie went on the way it usually does. The story of a man gone blind with power, only to realize that the more he gains, the less he has to give in return. It was a riveting tale, one that Luke could watch again and again without ever getting tired of it. This had to have been his fifth time seeing the movie.

Today. 

“Luke? Are you in here?” A man called out, and the boy stood, still dressed in his school’s attire. “We’re going home! Did you do your homework?” he asked, his face contorting with suspicion as the boy paused. “... I- I did!” Luke hastily responded after a moment of guilty thinking. He picked up his bag, and turned around, only to be met with his dad’s legs blocking his path. “Did you?” Clark asked, looking Luke directly in the eyes. Luke looked up at him, and then down at the floor, “I- I’ll do it when i get home ..” He said. 

Clark shook his head, “Luke, That’s unacceptable, from now on it’s homework first, movie later-” 

“But!”

“But nothing- if you need help you can just ask me- alright?” Clark said, putting his hand on Luke’s head. He let his hand ruffle his son’s hair, smiling gently at him. “You haven’t grown an inch ..”

“I- I grew a little bit!” Luke turned red as he pulled his bag up onto his shoulder. He pushed past his dad, who chuckled at his sudden aggression and followed closely behind him. “Your mom is closing up ..” He said, opening the door for the boy so he could walk out into the carpeted halls. He looked around at all of the lights as they slowly turned themselves off. “You should really hire someone else- she’s gonna be tired all the time if she has to stay up so late every night- and ..” 

“And?” Clark asked. 

“And .. she never reads me stories at night anymore-” Luke looked away from Clark, who scooped him up like a sack of potatoes. Luke immediately started to squirm as he was pelted with a swarm of kisses to his face and shoulders. He pushed away Clark’s face, “stop iiit!!”

“You’re so cute! I’ll read to you every night if you want me to!” 

“You’re being weird!” Luke went limp in his arms, “let gooooo!!” 

“Alright- alright~” Clark said as he put Luke back down on his feet. The boy readjusted his hair, taking the light pink clips and putting them back where they once were. He held his hand out, letting his dad happily hold onto it as they walked together, out of the theatre. Once they were outside, Luke let Clark hold him, a little afraid to walk on the ground at night. What if one of the monsters from the movie was out to get him? It wouldn’t be very smart to walk around without his protection amulet, but where would you find one in real life?

“I suppose I should hire some people, we are making good money here..” Clark said, opening his car’s door. He set Luke down inside, leaning underneath it’s roof. Luke pulled at his seatbelt, “yeah- is mom gonna come home later?”

“Mmhmm, but she’ll be upset if you’re not in bed soon, so i have to get you home Luke-” Clark shut the car door. “If you want- you can help me pick applicants-!” He said, hearing the boy gasp extra loud. “I get to pick!?” He asked, getting a hum of approval as Clark got in the car. It shook with his weight, “I set up a thing so people could apply online, not sure how to explain it, but we should have a decent stack of applicants to look through ..” 

“I get to pick!?”

“For an interview, yeah-” 

“Can I interview too?”

Clark hummed … and smiled, turning the key to the ignition, “sure, you can do the interview.” He said. The car growled with its start, and began moving backwards into the night. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Morning, a saturday morning being spent walking around in an old office building as Luke chewed on a popsicle. He licked it, reading one of the books his dad kept in his desk as he handled the finances. The book that his favorite movie was based off of. “Planetary Painting” was its title, and it was beautiful. Luke sat down in his chair next to his dad, dressed up in a pair of blue jean overalls and some gardening boots. He was a little dirty, caring for the plants outside of the theatre was his job, but he never took too long with his watering and things, since he would much rather spend his time watching that movie. 

“Oh, Our applicant is a little late, isn’t he?” Clark asked, checking his watch. Luke looked at the time on his dad’s laptop, and huffed, “aw .. i picked wrong-” He said. 

“Hm? Oh don’t worry! We’ll go through plenty of applicants before we actually find one we like-” Clark said, and Luke nodded. The door suddenly opened, and Luke looked up to see a tall, young man with slightly unkempt hair, wearing completely formal attire. His dark gray tie contrasted his white shirt as he calmly closed the door. His glasses were thick, being taken off and put away as soon as he got into the room.

The ends of tattoos could be seen on his neck, poorly covered up with makeup, which was wiped off by his hand as he scratched, a nervous habit. “I- was told to come in here for- an interview?” The guy asked, voice slightly timid and unsure. Clark smiled, and motioned to the seat, “Yup- sit, uh- Luke? Do you have your questions ready?” 

“...” Luke was completely quiet. His popsicle melting onto his hand as he stared at the man, watching him sit down in the chair with a relieved sigh. He probably got lost, the inside of this building was a bit of a maze if he could be completely honest about it. “I-it’s- the-” Luke pointed at him, face turning red. “You’re- him!” 

“.. ah?” 

“The movie! You’re-” Luke stuttered, tripping over his words and getting lost in his thoughts. 

“I’m? … o-oh! oh no ..” The guy covered his face as if he’d just dropped all of his confidence down the drain, and Clark looked at the two. He tilted his head, “am I missing something? You two know each other?” 

“He’s the guy in the movie!” Luke pointed at Clive, pulling at his dad’s sleeve. “It’s Abaddon! The destroyer!” He aggressively pulled at Clark’s sleeves. “He’s the guy! He has the tattoo! Look!” Luke pointed to him and Clark looked up, Clive seemed too embarrassed to even process the words, before his hand shot up to his neck, and he looked down at his hand, seeing the makeup that he’d wiped off. He quickly tried to explain, “I- uh- I was a main actor in a movie, he must have seen it-” Clive started to explain, “But, at least he liked it- everyone I know hates that movie- how did you even find it?” Clive kept his hand on his neck.

“Hm? We play that movie at least thirty times a day for Luke- he loves it- It was given to us by someone, i forget who ...” 

“...  _ oh. That much? I- I’m- _ ” Clive wheezed, “ _ flattered- i guess- _ ” he said, trying to comprehend being possibly seen by thousands of people here. Luke looked over at Clive, and the two had a staring contest for a couple of seconds. The boy suddenly started to cry, Clark was quiet, feeling a little embarrassed himself, after all, this was supposed to be a professional setting, and now there was a popsicle puddle on the floor. 

“You’re my hero ..” Luke whimpered, “you’re hired!” 

“Uh- Luke-?” Clark interrupted him. 

“Can he start tomorrow? Pleeease?” Luke started to pull at Clark’s sleeve again. 

“Luke, that’s- not how it works, you didn’t even ask him any-”

“Pleeeaaseee- Dad pleeeaaaasee!!!” Luke begged, “I’ll do my homework forever and ever and I’ll eat all my food and I’ll come home on time and clean up extra hard! pleaase!” 

“Luke!” Clark tried to be stern, but Luke just stared up at him. He looked at Clive, eyes big, full of hope, “Tell him you’ll work hard! Really hard! You have to!” Luke said, wiping his face. Clark picked the boy up, and held onto him. “I’m so sorry-” He chuckled. Clive didn’t seem to be bothered by it, he was smiling as if he was familiar with the feeling of looking up to someone so much. 

“... well, He is right, I'll work extra hard and I can start tomorrow ..” Clive said, “and- I’ve got work experience, of course- and reliable transportation since I live nearby. I can work any shift, uh-” The interview went on as normal for a while. Clark asked all of the normal questions, How did he hear about the job, was he willing to relocate, the usual. 

It wasn’t until Luke was done crying, that he finally realized he’d just made a scene in front of the person he loved the most out of anyone he’d ever known, and tried to hide behind his dad’s chair. 

Clark nodded, “well, that’s it for my questions .. um- Luke? Would you like to ask yours now?” he asked, watching Luke as he peeked out from behind the chair. Clive smiled, waving at him but that just made the boy cower even further behind the chair as he whimpered out small, high pitched squeaks. 

Clark looked up at Clive, who seemed a little lost. “Sorry- uh?” 

“He asks what your favorite color is-” Clark said, and Luke peeked out, awaiting a response. Clive looked at him, and thought about it for a moment, before grinning, “ Color? The curse doesn’t allow me to distinguish between anything that doesn’t guide my path of destruction, the only color I see is the red of my enemies lives, splashed out on the ground before my goal. Ultimate power! “

Luke squealed, and Clive seemed a little too proud of himself. “But I do like red, it’s a nice color-” He said. Clark seemed a little amused, trying not to laugh at the line, “You know what? Luke needs a friend around, I think you’d be perfect for the job. No felonies right?” 

“...  _ uh- ahm- _ ” Clive cleared his throat. “A simple- DUI-” 

“Is that all?”

“Yes … w-well-” Clive seemed to be stuck, getting a squint from Clark, who held up a hand to tell him that was enough. “We’ll talk about it, but i’d like to give you a chance-” 

“Thank you-” Clive said, the most sincere part of the entire exchange. Luke slowly walked out from behind the chair, and ran away, calling out for his mom on the way out ... 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke stared at the power hungry demon man as he swept up the popcorn behind the counter, he didn’t look nearly as threatening when he was like this … Luke hadn’t watched the movie today, he hadn’t even thought about watching it, hiding behind the counter as he just watched … 

Clive’s eyes flicked up to meet his own, and he ducked … before slowly poking his head back up, just to see that his subject was gone. He looked around, not seeing him anywhere. For a second he thought that Clive had disappeared using a spell, and that the whole movie was real! It was real! 

“AAAH-” Luke screamed loudly as a hand came to the back of his neck. 

“ _ You should know what happens to trespassers, State thy name, Tiny traveler” _ A voice said, inches away from his ear. He turned red, ears the color of sweet apples as he stood there, completely still, rigid. The smell of popcorn filling his nose as he took in a deep breath.

“L-Luke!” The boy said, “I’m- Luke! And- I’m not just any adventurer-” He shakily said, clenching his fists. He was picked up, causing him to squirm around before he was set down on the counter. “Explain yourself! Tiny traveler-” 

“I-” Luke looked at Clive, and the little bit of the tattoo on his neck that he could see. The boy stood up on the counter, which became his rock in the icy cold fields of the ashen mountain range. His imaginary cloak flowed in the wind as he stood there, face to face with the demon of destruction. “I’m- a night- from the land of plasma- My- sword was forged in the heat of a volcano and it burns hot with my rage!” Luke said, completely embarrassed to be talking about his own made up character in front of someone actually from the universe.

“Does it now?! Well- Draw your sword-” Clive said, holding the mop, which became a spear in Luke’s world. “Let’s see how far the heat of your rage will keep you warm in this land of weeping ice, Stand! Tiny traveler!” 

Luke huffed, and picked up the broom from behind the counter. 

His sword began to glow, and he lifted it, blocking a hit from overhead. The demon’s tattoos began to glow, and he stepped away, extending his hand, “Fire!” He yelled, and flames came forward, sending Luke back behind the rock. The boy slid, but caught his balance, barely able to keep up with the current events as the demon leapt over the rock, and took his next jab. That one was aimed at Luke’s stomach, but deflected with the broom. He’d yet to stand up, siding back further and further as Clive continually gave him things to deflect with his sword. 

“Is that all you’ve got?! Such a fool dares to challenge me!?” Clive said, stabbing Luke in the stomach with the end of the mop. Luke groaned, and laid out on the floor, “ spare me! Great one- Your power is too much-” The boy was clinging to the ending threads of his life as Clive stared down at him. His pride was starting to show itself, knowing there was one person who really liked the movie made him … happy.

“Hmf-” Clive pulled out his spear, and took a step back. “I’ll consider it … maybe you can help me along on my journey? What do you say? Tiny traveler-” 

“M-my name is Luke!” Luke corrected him.

“You dare request I sour my tongue with the sound of your name?” 

“... oh! You’re right! I’m sorry-!” 

“Stand.” Clive said, and Luke quickly got up, wondering what would become of him. “You shall help me- I need you to ... “ Clive looked around, “Fill the popcorn machine, I- I mean the- uh- Sustenance creator- yes, an amazing contraption that creates pounds of food from simple seeds-” 

“Ooh ..” Luke looked up at the popcorn machine, and nodded, “I’ll do it! Leave it to me!” 

“I trust you-” Clive said, watching Luke as he got out bags of popcorn, and stood up on a little stool, dumping them into the machine … He smiled, and continued sweeping the dirt from the floors. “So, I don’t get many humans up here in the mountains, what brings you here?” He asked, hearing the sound of seeds being dumped into the machine. Luke giggled, “I want to bring you back! So we can ..” Luke turned red, “so- we can- um-” His voice cracked a little, and Clive looked up at him. 

“Ah- nothing! I just- Think you could be better off somewhere else- o-or- I want to be with you- No! Not like that! I didn’t mean it like that I just meant- ah-” Luke went quiet, seeing how Clive was just smiling at him … He teared up, “ y-you-” He looked down, wiping his eyes. 

“Ah- sorry- I didn’t mean to make you cry ..” Clive said, watching Luke as he shook his head. 

“It’s not you- my stupid heart- it hurts ...” He said, sobbing. 

“ …” Clive blushed, realizing what might be going on here. He dropped the broom, and immediately put a hand on Luke’s head. “It’s the curse.” He said, and The boy looked up at him. 

“... huh?”

“The curse that I put on you, it makes your soul ache whenever you look at me- or think of me. As punishment for trespassing …” 

“... This is all your fault!” Luke whined, hitting Clive in the chest. “Ah- Yes- well the cure is simple-”

“It is? What is it!” 

“Popcorn ..” 

“... You’re lying!” Luke yelled at him, and Clive shook his head, “No, the curse wasn’t meant to last long, the cure is simple, just eat some popcorn and it should be just fine-” Clive said, picking up the broom. “And then… um- I release you from your duties to rest, Tiny traveler-” He said, looking around for the dustpan. Luke looked up at him … the popcorn machine had been going the whole time, and it was probably time to empty the bucket, hopefully it didn’t get burned. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Clive sat back in his breakroom chair, drinking a cup of coffee before his shift. He didn’t sleep well last night, his body sort of .. ached. These tattoos were fresh, he’d added to them recently, and he didn’t know why. Maybe it was just the initial idea of a full body tattoo, all for a shitty movie, that made him come around to it. He smiled, wondering if Luke was at school. 

The door opened, and a tired looking woman came in, dressed in the red theatre uniform. She looked at Clive … and yawned, “Hello … when did you get here?” She said, coming in, going right over to the coffee machine 

“Uh- you were the one who called me to come in? Are you okay?”

“...” She didn’t answer, making her cup of coffee, pouring it into the cup, drinking it just how it was. Clive looked down, wondering if he was being ignored. Not that it mattered much, his break was almost over anyways, but he hoped he didn’t say something offensive … 

“Oh- When did you get in here? You scared me ..” 

“...” Clive looked at her, “i- just got here-” 

“You shouldn’t be … sneaking around-” She said, leaning up against the counter. She closed her eyes … and started to snore. Clive wondered if she would be okay, but didn’t say anything else, not wanting to wake her up. She suddenly jolted, “ah- … oh- when did you get here?” 

“.. i- Uh- okay-” He stood up, “You should go home-” 

“Hm? I’m fine-”

“You just asked me when I got here about three times- you’re exhausted-” 

“... when DID you get here-” 

“I’ve-” Clive sighed, “Been in the room the whole time-” 

“No way …” Brenda seemed so amazed, sipping her coffee. “But I need to take Luke home from school … my keys- are in the drawer- Don’t tell Clive- He’s- a felon- he steals stuff- he’ll steal the car Clark don’t shhhhh-” Her eyes started to close again. 

“ … I won’t-” Clive said, feeling a little bad that this was what she apparently thought of him. Whatever, it wasn’t really like he had any regrets in the end. He got up, “I’m- gonna go pick Luke up from school-” He said, taking out his phone. He was going to call Clark to do it, or, at least he would have called clark. He stepped out of the break room, and onto the carpet, the moment he pressed the call button, it went to voicemail. 

He started to worry, would Luke be alright at school by himself? Clive thought it over, seeing a couple of people walk in. He made his way over to the counter, he still had to work, today was friday, the busiest day for people to come and watch movies. He couldn’t just leave, but- what about Luke? 

He could take a chance … Brenda was probably used to working in this condition, all he would need to do is have her sit behind the counter, leave for a second, and then come back. That’s all he would have to do. 

He thought about it while he was pouring drinks, filling up bags of popcorn. He thought about it, while he was counting change, and waiting for the next person to come in. He thought about the consequences while he was coaxing Brenda behind the counter with a cup of coffee, he thought about it while he was leaving, getting into his car, and driving off. He stopped thinking about it once he searched for Luke’s school, having recognized the uniform. He just hoped he would be able to explain it later if something went wrong. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke stood at the curb of his school’s carpool area, wondering if his parents had forgotten about him .. again. He knew they were busy, he knew they were doing the best they could to keep up with him and everything else in their lives, but he just wished … they would at least answer the phone when he called. 

He sighed, figuring he would have to walk home again before a car pulled up. Luke started to get scared for a minute, looking at the mysterious figure inside of the tinted windows of the car. He backed away from the curb, he was out here alone aside from an officer who stayed to watch over him, but the cop had stepped away to use the bathroom, so it was useless now. 

The window slowly rolled down, and Luke looked inside, relieved to see that it was just Clive, waving at him like a dork. 

“You scared me!”

“Sorry- I’m in a hurry though, I left your mom there alone so we should probably get back-” 

Luke nodded, and Clive tried to figure out a way to not make this car ride as awkward as it was probably going to be. He looked over at Luke, who slid into the car. He was wearing a brown blazer, and a brown skirt that was a little short for a middle schooler. Clive was …  _ thrown off for a second _ , turning red as Luke sat down, pulling the fabric down onto his exposed thighs. No socks, in this cold weather? 

“Are we going?” Luke asked, and Clive looked up, realizing he’d just been sort of staring at him. Clive blushed, “Of course-” He said, pulling out of the school’s parking lot. The drive was quiet, oh god, he had no idea what to say to him now. Maybe he shouldn’t say anything at all? 

“You sound funny …” Luke said, and Clive smiled, “what do you mean?” He asked, happy that Luke was talking for him. 

“When you talk normally- it’s weird-” Luke looked over at Clive, and Clive hummed. “For most people it’s the other way around, they don’t usually expect me to talk the way I do in the movie- in fact- most of the time people who hear me talk like that are quick to call me insane or something ..” He said. Luke looked down, about to say something before Clive continued. “But I love talking like that- it’s so fun!” He said, a genuine smile on his face. 

Luke felt a sudden burst of happiness in his chest, warming him up after seeing Clive grin like that. “And when time passes, one becomes most acquainted with the specific vocabulary within these speech patterns, it transforms into something natural, equivalent to something of one’s second nature-” 

Luke giggled, “I wish I could talk like that all the time-!” 

“Well- why not just whenever we’re together?” 

“..” Luke turned red, and nodded, trying to hide his embarrassment. “So does that mean you wanna spend more time alone with me?” 

“... I-” Clive had no idea how to respond to that. Luke was so innocent, asking him something like that, the boy truly had no idea, no idea at all what he just said. Clive stuttered, tripping over his words for a second before he stopped, “ah- well- We’ll have plenty of time while I’m working-?” He said, knowing that’s not what the boy meant. Luke just smiled, and nodded …

Oh god, he didn’t interpret that as something else, did he? 

Luke was snickering to himself like a sly little fox, looking out the window as they got near their destination. “Shouldn’t you have your glasses on?” He asked, and Clive shrugged. “I do this all the time!” He confidently said. “Nothing to worry about, I promise- Plus- What demon wears glasses?” He asked, catching Luke within his own loop of logic. The boy looked at him, “ohh- but Demons don’t drive cars either!” Luke pointed out, basically able to hear the sound of a fax machine coming from Clive’s mind. 

“Well- this one drives cars-!”

“But doesn’t wear glasses?”

“Yup-” Clive nodded, hearing Luke laugh it off with a little “yeah, sure!” as if he understood the true nature of demons. Glasses, psh- 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke watched Clive as he walked down the hall of the movie theatre. The boy always wondered what the other did when he went on his breaks, it was rare that he spent them in the break room itself. Luke tiptoed after him, able to hear snippets of audio from different movies all playing at once. The theatre was sort of packed today, so this break would be very rewarding.

Clive turned the corner, his hands stuck in his pockets as he opened the bathroom door, walking inside. It was a single room, the staff bathroom, but nobody ever really used it, nobody but him. He stepped inside, usually he didn’t do this in here, but he didn’t feel like going somewhere else just to do this. He pulled his shirt up and off, turning the sink on. If he didn’t wash these stupid tattoos they would itch him nearly to death. 

He used his hands, it didn’t take much besides cold water to keep him from scratching for the rest of the day, so there was no need to carry around soap or anything like that. 

The door creaked, and he stopped, turning his head to see Luke standing there with an awe-struck look on his face, peeking through the crack of the door. Today he was wearing a purple plaid skirt and a matching solid colored sweater, his white socks went up to his knees and he was … he was- too cute. They both turned red, but neither of them moved … 

“U-um ..” Clive said, getting a little anxious as Luke shut the door on his way inside. 

“Luke- I- A little privacy?” Clive asked, unsure of whether or not there were cameras in here. 

“...” Luke stared at him, before he opened his mouth to speak, but … well, by the sound of his absolutely pathetic squeak, Clive could tell he really wanted to say something, but he was much too embarrassed to. Clive took a breath, alright, Luke is just a kid, he’s probably just curious about it since he’s never seen anyone with a body like this. Not to mention, he was a huge fan … But Clive hadn’t ever had any fans before this, what does he do? 

“ _ I see the curse has taken its full effect- _ ” 

Oh god, That was all he could think of. He turned to Luke, “You shouldn’t stare, It’ll only worsen the effect-” He said, surprised at Luke’s response. The boy looked right up at Clive, “The cure didn’t work! You lied!” He huffed, and Clive tried quickly to come up with another excuse, being stopped by Luke’s next sentence. 

“Please- I feel hot- what if I start dying?” 

“... L-Luke- I- don’t think I can help you-”

“You have to! It’s your fault-” Luke gripped Clive’s pants, pulling at him, trying to urge him, “you have to!” He said again, “You have to ..” The boy started to tear up, saying he was scared, and that he didn’t think the magic was a real thing until now. Clive felt a little bad for tricking Luke into thinking he was really cursed …  _ but-  _ then again. 

“Okay- I’ll help you ..” He said, a misleading smile on his face as Luke looked up at him, a hopeful look in those beautifully wet eyes. Clive reached up above him, and locked the door, “But you can’t tell anyone, because then I’ll be sent away, and you don’t want that, right?” 

Luke shook his head, getting a smile in response as Clive knelt down. He picked Luke up, and walked over to the toilet with him in his arms, sitting down on the closed lid. Luke fit so comfortably in his lap, even with his legs spread wide open. The boy didn’t protest, didn’t fight or squirm or cry, Just let his heartbeat slowly increase as fingers grazed his inner thigh. They brushed across the space between his legs in such a teasing way, Luke was starting to feel strange, closing his eyes as a gentle kiss was placed on top of his hair, a finger pressed up to his briefs. 

“It’s so small, that’s adorable-” Clive mumbled, slipping his hand into Luke’s underwear. The boy let his whole body tense, a strict hand coming up over his mouth to keep him from moaning out loud as he was stroked with slow motions. Clive massaged his fingers into Luke, feeling him grow harder and harder by the moment. He wasn’t too fast, or too rough, without any lube things would quickly grow uncomfortable, and water wasn’t a good substitute. 

Plus, the liquid dripping from the boy’s need was just enough, Clive swiped his thumb over the slit, and Luke jolted, getting his own fluids spread out onto him. 

Clive kept his hand on Luke’s mouth, hearing him desperately whimpering as he arched his back towards Clive, subtly humping his hand. The elder bit his lip, unable to keep himself from smiling. “Look at you, how messy-” He said, making things just that much worse. Luke shuddered, but Clive didn’t let him finish, pulling his hand away, waiting patiently for Luke’s body to calm down. He took that time to slide down the fabric that stuck to his brey’s body, too lazy to get it off of both of his legs, instead just letting it hang off of his ankle. 

Luke just tried to catch his breath, growing more and more uncomfortable by the second, “You stopped?” He asked, blushing at the chuckle that came after it. 

“You’ll feel better in a second, don’t you wanna help me too?” Clive asked, pulling Luke back onto his lap, letting him feel how hard he was. Luke covered his face, “we can’t do dirty stuff like that!” He said, and Clive zoned out for a second … dirty stuff. 

He kissed Luke’s cheek, “why not?”

“Because- it- it won’t-” 

“Won’t what?” 

“It won’t fit-” Luke said, sniffling a little as arms wrapped around him. Clive was definitely not going to be able to go back to work now, “I’ll help it fit, here- turn towards me-” He said, lifting the boy up. This way, he was able to reach behind him, after licking over his fingers, pressing one where his dick was soon to be. 

Luke buried his face in Clive’s chest, feeling two of his fingers push in at once. It hurt, but he was throbbing on the inside, clenching around the hand as they slid deeper inside. It was almost like they were about to force the cum from his body, he found himself crying again, pushing his hips back onto them as he simultaneously gushed over the fact that he was touching the ink he’d stared at for so long. It was on his hands! It was real! It was- 

He tossed his head back, his first orgasm left him gasping for air as his lower half flooded with a tingly sensation. He relaxed, allowing for Clive to rub it all out of him from behind, pressing his fingers into the spot that seemed to make Luke absolutely worship him. 

Eventually he stopped, pulled his hand out, and his dick, one hand on Luke’s hip to keep him steady as he braced for the next part. 

He moved Luke down, and listened to him as he tried to keep quiet. The echo in the bathroom was terrible, loud and poison to their concealment. Luke wasn’t taking it too well either, his entire body was shaking, but he felt good, tight. Clive almost didn’t even care whether or not it hurt, putting his hands on Toby’s shoulders, pushing him down. 

“Wow- you didn’t even-” Clive started to say something, opening his eyes to see Luke all but incapacitaded. He was laying limp against his chest ... Clive wondered if he was alright for a second, getting up with Luke still in his arms. He was so Light, It took no effort at all for Clive to just shove his hips forward and get the boy up and running like a well-oiled machine. He arched back, holding onto Clive’s arms with his legs squeezing his sides as Clive moved with ease inside of him.

“Luke- shit-” He groaned, trying to go slow and have some mercy on the poor boy’s body. He couldn’t bear it though, his own body was starting to go through hot flashes, the sound of their skin colliding being his applauding audience, encouraging him to continue. Luke couldn’t hold back afterwards, he only kept his silence for a minute at most before the pounding became too much for him. It started off as a slipped moan, graduating to a groan, and then a loud cry, pleading, begging, clawing at Clive’s arm, not to hurt him, but to make him understand that what he was doing was seriously having an effect. 

To make him understand that if he kept it up-

Luke moaned out Clive’s name, “p-please! It’s coming! Don’t stop!” He yelled, gasping as his back hit the wall. “I got it-” Clive breathed, sweating a little by now as he started to slow down. He rolled his hips up into Luke, wanting to see his face when he did it, that cute little expression accompanied by twitching, and drooling. He gripped the boy’s face with his clean hand, and bit his lip, waiting, just waiting. 

Luke breathed, looking up at Clive’s face, the hungry expression on it was nothing he’d ever seen from any adult. It made him squirm, try and pull away, pressing his hand to the other’s chest before he- 

Clive’s dick hit somewhere, somewhere deep, Luke’s eyes flew open, and he choked a little on an invisible force before curling up as best he could. 

“Fuck-” Clive sat back down with Luke in his lap, it was too late to pull out, they were both shuddering to their body’s ends. Clive let it all out inside of Luke, going a little brain dead as he watched a few little spurts come out of the boy, and onto his … uniform. 

Oh, wait, this was the work bathroom. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“A-and then he fell asleep right here-” Clive said, trying to explain why Luke was wrapped up in his jacket, up under the counter. Clive had tried to hide the boy at first, like a little kid trying to hide his sheets after he wet the bed, but- he understood he couldn’t for very long, so the last few hours of work were spent sitting there thinking of an excuse. “Mm …” Brenda tiredly nodded, carrying Luke in her arms. The small family of three was at the counter, saying goodbye like they always did. 

Clark didn’t seem all that impressed, squinting at Clive, who smiled at him …

Sweating …

“Well, see you tomorrow!” Clark said after what felt like an eternity of staring through Clive’s soul. Clive could only nod in response, watching them all leave as usual …

Hopefully they couldn’t smell it. After that, Luke must reek of sex and popcorn. 


End file.
